


Surrender Yourself

by nemycchi



Series: The Avatar of Pride's Property [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Demons, Devildom, F/M, Fluff, Human, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Nicknames, Pride, Retelling, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemycchi/pseuds/nemycchi
Summary: If Diavolo told him that he would one day be pining over a human, Lucifer wasn’t sure if he would be able to hold back his laughter at such a horrid joke.Except apparently, it’s not a joke. Absolutely not.---☆☆---Five times Lucifer wanted to ask Nemesis to form a pact with him and the one time that he actually did.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Series: The Avatar of Pride's Property [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673833
Comments: 14
Kudos: 146





	Surrender Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, would you look at that? I'm actually still alive! So, I'm playing this game called Obey Me and man, I'm falling hard. Lucifer is my best man and fuck, I just love him. Anyway, here's a 5+1 format fanfic about Lucifer and my MC, Nemesis (Nemy). I wanted to make this a reader-insert type but I kept forgetting and writing in third person so I just ran with what I finished.
> 
> This is a one-night idea fart and I just wanted to express how much I love Lucifer so here it is. I wanted to write a smut for this so do tell me if you want to read something like that so that I could have an excuse to write a self-indulgent smut scene. Oh, and also, I used some of my favorite canon!Lucifer dialogues and mixed and match them, but the +1 thing is basically based off of Chapter 20, with some tweaks here and there. Well-- without further ado, here's the fic! Excuse my grammatical and typographical errors and as always, kudos and comments! Enjoy!

“A good choice, Lucifer. I’d say you’d be pining over this Nemesis as soon as she steps foot in here.” Diavolo, the Prince of Hell, remarked the moment he stepped back inside the room after speaking with Barbatos—his ever-loyal assistant.

At this notion, Lucifer, one of the seven rulers of hell—the Avatar of Pride himself, almost laughed out loud. But seeing that he at least had more decency than to do that, he merely smirked before putting down his cup of tea.

“And I would say that that is an incredible joke, Lord Diavolo. We both know how far that is from reality.”

To his surprise, Barbatos cracked a smile as the Prince of Hell himself laughed heartily.

“Ahahaha, Lucifer— you amuse me too much. We’ll see, then. We’ll see.”

Confused and highly suspicious of the duo’s act, the Avatar of Pride shrugged and poured himself another cup.

\---☆☆---

That was months ago and if Lucifer had anymore say to whatever emotion is consuming his very being, he’d admit that perhaps, Diavolo and Barbatos were onto something back then.

Because seeing this very sight before him is driving him up the wall to the point that if he is not the Avatar of Pride, he’s sure that he would have either pouted so bad that even angels up in the Celestial Realm would see it or begged the current bane of his existence to make a pact with him and spoil him as much as she does to every single one of his brothers— _except him._

_It’s really not fair!_

One might be wondering what exactly is Lucifer seeing that made him think all these things. Well, you see— he spent the night over at Diavolo’s castle, away from the usual bustle of the House of Lamentation, so that he could do his council paperworks with regards to the Student Exchange Program without interruption—and also to consult the Prince of Hell about certain things he needed to address about it. At first, he thought that upon going back home, what he would see is one of his brothers dead or close to it.

But _this._ This is far from what he expected.

Sure, the human does have the tendency to goof around with his brothers but seeing them all tangled up in the living room—with said bane of his existence in the middle of the so-called demon pile, blankets and pillows all strewn around and a very human laptop facing the other way—probably forgotten about and kicked while they slept, is making an uncharacteristic emotion swell up inside his chest.

Envy reared its ugly head within the confines of his chest and all he could do was to raise his right hand and rest it above his chest, as if that would tame the beast inside.

He glanced at the clock in the living room and decided that even though it’s Saturday, it would be best to wake them up. He reasoned with himself that even during weekends, one should practice punctuality—and that no, he is definitely NOT just doing this to get the human detached from the six demons all up on her.

“What exactly happened in here?”

At the sound of his loud and baritone voice, the human stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

_Ah, yes, those beautiful dark inky pools would be the death of him._

“Hmm—Lu, you’re back…” she murmured, clearly half-asleep.

Lucifer ignored the silly nickname and watched as the girl sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before patting everyone else while whispering, _‘wake up, wake up’_. Seeing most of them stir, she stood up slowly and walked towards him and when she was just a foot away, she stretched her arms up and yawned before letting her hands drop on the Avatar of Pride’s shoulders.

For a second, Lucifer didn’t know what to do. His hand twitched when the girl leaned and rested her head on his chest before whispering, _‘okaeri’_ then patting his shoulder twice. After the minute gesture, she moved away and made her way to her room—probably to get her day started.

Lucifer wanted to raise his hand and hold her—to stop her. Something was on the tip of his tongue.

_Make a pact with me, Nemy. Then include me in everything you do. Or better yet, just be mine alone._

But before he could even contemplate whether to act on it or not, she already disappeared down the hallway.

\---☆☆---

The human’s name is originally Nemesis, but she insisted on having them call her “Nemy” instead. Lucifer would argue that while it is long, Nemesis is a far better name than that silly short term but then again, calling her Nemesis won’t be right.

Because unlike what she told him about the story of the Greek Goddess Nemesis, this human is NOT fair at all.

Sure, he doesn’t have a pact with her so that could explain their confusing interactions but why is she being stubborn—not asking him to make a pact with her, when she’s clearly the one who initiated the other pacts with his brothers.

Why is she not asking him when she should know that he would never stoop so low as to pathetically ask a human to make a pact with him—considering that he is the Avatar of Pride and he would soon see himself ascend back to the heavens before having him admit that he actually wanted to have the same bond with her as what his brothers have.

_Or maybe something more._

Lucifer sighed before setting down his fountain pen and standing up. He grabbed his overcoat and wore it as he exited his room and made his way to the kitchen. It’s already late at night and there should be no one in the place—well, except for Beelzebub getting some midnight snack, so he figured that it would be nice to grab some coffee and distract his mind from all thoughts related to the silly human.

As he turned the corner though, he heard hushed voices and he saw light spilling from the doors leading to the kitchen. Curious, he made his way towards it and strained his ear to listen.

“Ah yes! I still have pudding. Thank the Gods.”

 _Seriously?_ Of course, just as he wanted Nemesis to be out of his mind, she would be in that place where he’s heading, right? Fuck Devildom and coincidences.

“Ah, Beel! That’s mine! Give it back!”

Lucifer heard chair legs scraping against the floor before he opened the door to see Nemesis trying to grab a cup of what seemed like pudding from Beel, who was standing behind her chair—holding the cup far above his head.

_Yes, leave it to one of his brothers to bother Nemy._

“As far as I remember, we DO have curfew in here.” His deep drawl seemed to make the two other occupants of the room look at him.

“Lu, help me. Beel snatched my pudding from me! And that’s my last one!” She said a little too aggressively, trying to boost herself up using the chair.

And yes, of course, it was just his luck that her chair went out of balance. He watched the human’s eyes close as if waiting for the pain that will go with her as she falls down the ground with the chair and in a second, before he could even comprehend what was happening, he moved so fast and grabbed her before she landed.

_SMACK._

And the chair fell— one human perfectly safe right in Lucifer’s arms as Beelzebub got pushed a little to the side by his older brother.

Sensing that she did not fall, Nemesis opened her eyes and stared back at the crimson depths intently watching her.

“A—I’m fine, Lucifer.” The girl said, though no one asked.

Lucifer kept his eyes locked on hers as he set her down.

“That was dangerous.”

_And stupid. Hence why you should form a pact with me, so that I could protect you at all times, silly human. Who knows what would’ve happened if I were not here, hm?_

Nemesis tilted her head to the side a little, clearly confused as to why the demon was looking at her like that.

“Try to not to die before you finish the exchange program, hm?”

He sighed. Of course, leave it to the dense human to not get what’s going through his mind.

“And Beel, don’t steal her food. There is a variety of other food items you can find inside the fridge—so I see no acceptable reason as to why you would take her sweets.”

With that, Lucifer turned around.

_So much for some midnight coffee._

\---☆☆---

“Oi Mammon, have you seen Nemy?”

Lucifer looked up from the message on his D.D.D. that he was reading at the mention of the human.

“HEY! Why should I know? Don’t ask me as if you’re implying that THE Great Mammon is her lapdog!” The second eldest grumbled.

As an answer, Leviathan—the one who asked, leaned away from the table and fished out his D.D.D.

“You baka! Aren't you actually supposed to be her lapdog on guardian duty? Why are you getting so defensive and all?” He tapped away before adding, “and oh, she didn’t respond to my texts so I was asking lol.”

That caught Lucifer’s attention.

“Elaborate.”

Leviathan glanced warily at him.

“Weeeell, we were talking about the new installment of the game series _‘The Ruler of Hell’s Misadventures as a Closet Tsundere’_ yesterday, which is to be released today. She said that she wanted to play it but Akuzon won’t be selling the good stuff online this time.” Leviathan sighed, “I don’t know why she likes that series so much. If that was a Ruri-chan merchandise, I’d understand but that game? It’s not that special anyway, but seeing that she’s totally a NORMIE, of course—she’d like that, huh? But yeah, as I was saying, I was asking her earlier if she’s going to get it but she’s not replying at all! Stupid human.”

Before the eldest could reply, Asmodeus entered the dining room.

“Good morning! The day sure is starting pretty, huh? Though not as pretty as I am, of course.” He giggled while making his way to the table, “but if I may ask, has anyone seen Nemy around? She promised me that I could do whatever I want with her hair this weekend but she’s not in her room at all!” Asmo gasped, “Did she scam me?!”

At that, Lucifer glanced at each of his brothers, as if silently asking whether they know something or not. By the looks of it, no one has any idea where the girl is. Fixing his stare at someone, Lucifer offered a sickly sweet, sarcastic smile.

“Mammon, seeing that you were assigned as her guardian, shouldn’t you know her whereabouts AT ALL TIMES?”

Purple aura seemed to emit from Lucifer as he addressed the second-born. Mammon flinched and stood up, immediately.

“H-hey! How is this m-my fault again, huh?!”

It was at that moment that Lucifer heard a sharp _ping_ from his D.D.D. and he looked down to see that it’s a message from Nemy. He opened it up and saw that it was a location pin, with no other context. By the looks of it, she should be somewhere in the marketplace. He glanced back at the table, seeing all his brothers present.

_Probably alone. Somewhere in DEVILDOM._

He immediately stood up and strode purposefully towards the door—but not before looking back, eyes gaining a malicious look in them.

“Just hope that she’s fine because if she’s in a state where her life was compromised in any way, you won’t like what I’m going to do to all of you— _her supposed guardians connected to her through a pact_ , especially you, Mammon.” And with that, he exited the room.

Changing into his demon form instantly, he made his way towards the location sent to him. If he’s right, she should be somewhere behind that shop which sells those video games that Leviathan loves so much.

Lucifer’s wings folded behind his back as he landed on an alleyway and sure enough, there’s the human, sitting pathetically on the ground, D.D.D. a few steps away, with two demons leering at her.

“Ah, what do we have here?” He drawled.

The lowly demons turned around and their faces paled considerably as fear washed through their body.

There they saw Lucifer, in all his demonic glory, with a palpable purple aura of evil surrounding him.

“L-lucifer!” A meek voice called out.

He took a few steps towards the voice and saw the demons ready to scamper their sorry hides away. Lucifer chuckled darkly.

“I thought everyone was made aware that this human is under the protection of the seven brothers of the House of Lamentation. I guess there were still some demons who are apparently, bold enough to attempt something towards her when it should be clear that she is NOT to be touched in any sort of way.” He smiled.

The demons took a step back, revealing that it is indeed Nemy who was cornered in the alleyway.

“Close your eyes, Nemy. This isn’t for the faint of heart.”

And with that, Lucifer’s wings unfurled behind him as he got to work.

_Goodness, his brothers are so irresponsible. If only she made a pact with him, this wouldn’t happen._

\---☆☆---

The door creaked open and Lucifer looked up to see his human peek inside.

“Hey, Lu.” She greeted.

He glanced at the clock and raised an eyebrow.

“What are you doing outside class?” He asked.

Nemy stepped inside the student council’s office and sheepishly scratched the back of her head.

“I wasn’t able to sleep at all last night and I got kicked out of class when the professor noticed me dozing off.”

The human walked towards the couch and unceremoniously plopped down. Lucifer sighed and crossed his arms by his chest.

“I take it that you stayed up all night playing that game of yours, that almost cost you your life, hm?”

She rolled over and looked at him beseechingly.

“I’m really sorry, alright? I didn’t die so we should be good, no?”

The demon stood up and made his way towards the human lounging on the couch. He leaned down, his face right above hers.

“Might I remind you that if it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t be here now?”  
“And I’m thankful, okay? But hey, I always knew I could count on you.” She remarked, “You’re always there for me and frankly, with your overprotectiveness, I’d say that the only thing amiss here is that we haven’t made it official yet. Just be mine already, Lu.”

Lucifer’s eyes widened for a little while. _Well, there goes the invite._

But before he could even reply, he heard her giggle.

“Wow, that sounded way sillier than I imagined. I’m just kidding. I know you’re not amenable to forming a pact with me. Anyway, good night. Be a dear and wake me up when my next class starts, okay?”

And with that, she turned and got comfortable in the couch. Lucifer straightened up, face devoid of emotions. For once, he could agree with his brothers.

_This human is indeed stupid._

\---☆☆---

“Are you neglecting me on purpose so I’ll pine for you?”

Nemy looked up from the book she was reading just to see the Avatar of Pride looking very much offended, with a hand splayed on his chest. She tilted her head to the side, a questioning look on her face.

“Uh, I’m sorry, Lucifer. You were saying..?” she prompted.

Said demon crossed his arms and shook his head.

“I was saying nothing. Apparently, I am not a good enough company that you chose to tune me out.”

_What the. Is he---_

Nemy chuckled and closed her book.

“You’re so cute, Lu.”

The demon snapped his eyes at her, a light blush dusting his pale cheeks.

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere, human.”  
“Back to ‘human’ now, are we?” she mocked.

She giggled before standing up and moving to sit beside Lucifer.

They were in the planetarium, having some afternoon tea. Supposedly, Lucifer should be teaching her things about Devildom history to prepare her for the final exam but seeing that she knows most of what transpired when he quizzed her earlier, they deemed it fit to just spend the afternoon relaxing. After all, it isn’t that usual for Lucifer to have some free time for himself.

The human closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder. He relaxed and moved his arm so that he could wrap it around her shoulders to pull her closer to him—a bold move on his part. He sighed before turning his head to the side to lightly press his lips against her hair.

“Feels nice, Lu.”

Lucifer knows that if she were any other human, they would get what he’s doing. That he obviously has feelings for her. But no, even with this attempt at affection, it seems as if his human remains oblivious to the world. It is pretty uncharacteristic of him to do such things but with the end of the exchange program looming close, he figured that he does not have anymore time to be close to her. Damn it if he’s monopolizing her—his brothers had their respective times with her already.

_Ah, yes. The end of the exchange program really is close. She would be leaving soon._

Feeling a little sentimental about it, he decided to open the topic.

“Nemesis, your time here is almost over. Are you excited to go back to your realm?” He asked, carding a gloved hand through her inky strands of hair.  
“While it’s true that I do miss the human realm, I’m actually enjoying my stay here.” She paused for a while before adjusting her position so she could look up at him, “Say, Lucifer, do you think it’s possible for me to summon your brothers with the pact even if I’m in the human world?”

Lucifer was surprised. Of course, that’s plausible—why didn’t he think of that? That way he could still see her!

_Oh wait, he doesn’t have a pact with her yet. Shame._

Lips forming a small frown showing his bitterness at the situation, Lucifer looked away.

“It should be but considering that you don’t seem to possess any magical ability to do so, I doubt you could.” He sniped.

Nemy pouted and looked back down, dejected at his answer.

“Man, that sucks. I wish I can be as good at magic as Solomon.”

_Stupid, insensitive human. Does she not realize that she’s basically telling him that yes, she would like to still see his brothers once she’s back in the human realm but NOT him because she can’t because they do not have a pact._

Before he could even stop himself, he spoke.

_“What about me?”_

The human moved away in surprise and Lucifer swore that he could feel her gaze boring into the side of his face. He could feel the heat course through his cheeks, no matter how hard he tried to suppress it.

“Eh? What do you mean what about you?”

_Stupid, oblivious human._

Lucifer sighed as he picked up his cup of tea and sipped before replying with a curt, “Nevermind me.”

\---☆☆---

“I want to make a pact with you. Before I leave, that is.”

Lucifer closed his eyes. _Finally_. After months of waiting for her to actually offer this herself, of course the human would do it right when she’s about to slip away from his grasps.

It was comical how overwhelmed he feels at this moment. He pined over her and is still pining over her for months on end, waiting for the silly human to ask him to make a pact—seeing that he obviously couldn’t be the one to ask her simply due to the fact that that would be a huge blow to his pride.

And right now, even though he wanted to just say _‘yes, please’_ , he apparently couldn’t do it. Damn his pride.

“I see.” He uttered, “You’ve made pacts with all of my brothers, which just leaves me.”

He looked straight at her eyes—at the determined fire behind those black inky pools that he always loves to drown in.

“Do you really want to make a pact with me? Truly?” He stepped closer, “I don’t know how my brothers felt about making a pact with you, but I am more than a name to be crossed off your list.”

Lucifer grimaced inwardly at his words. _Of course, he knew how special she is—even to his brothers. She was the light in their little family and here he is, making her feel as if she’s just some master manipulator bent on getting their trust just to brag about it. Great._

The Avatar of Pride lifted a gloved hand to trace her jaw with a finger.

“I can’t have you lumping me together with everyone else. That won’t do.” He watched Nemy gulp at their proximity.

Surprised at his honesty, he contemplated on what he said. He wasn’t one to openly admit the jealousy he felt towards his brothers sharing some kind of bond with her— _something that he does not have_ , so having this out in the open did a number on his pride. But it felt good to finally tell her that no, he feels a different way towards her. This is not just him wanting to have a pact with her. This is him silently implying that he wanted to be different. That he wanted her to see him in a different light.

His wings fluttered before spreading wide, casting a shadow over her face. Lucifer leaned closer.

“I want to monopolize you.” He finally admitted.

He could see an array of emotions flash across her eyes before she looked away, blushing furiously.

“Aren’t you going to run? You certainly do have the guts, don’t you?” He cupped her face with his palm, “I’ve always found that aspect of you irritating—irritating yet endearing.”

_Too much. He’s saying too much._

“Now listen and listen well. I am NOT like my brothers. I will not be your possession. I won’t belong to you.” Lucifer leaned down even more, his lips ghosting on the shell of Nemy’s ear, “You WILL belong to me.”

And she shivered before replying with a fast, “I know.”

He slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against his body.

“So, what will it be? Will you make a pact with me, Nemesis?” A pause, “Will you surrender yourself to me?”

_God, he feels ridiculous._

“Yes.”

 _Fuck. He must have ascended back to the heavens if she actually did say yes_. But no, this is no fantasy, this is reality and it is true that she did agree despite the ridiculous notions he had to mention to salvage his prideful image.

Unable to control his urges anymore, he closed the distance between their lips and pressed his soft ones against hers. He felt her raise and encircle her arms around his neck, clinging to him as if not doing so will result to the demon disappearing before her.

Emotions rolled through the deep recesses of his cold heart, warming it up as she moved her lips away from his. He watched her bite her lip as she looked back up at him through her lashes, looking almost shy. The moment felt so powerful now that he’s there, experiencing it for himself. It was so powerful that even without words, he felt himself get bound to her soul.

“Good. Then, it’s done. As of this moment, Nemesis, you are mine.” He breathed against her lips, “and when I say mine, I mean MINE alone. I don’t like to share, Nemesis. _Even if they’re my brothers._ ” He said before sweeping her up in his arms in a flurry of black feathers and cloak.

The next moment, Lucifer found himself pinning the human against the closed door of his quarters.

“You do not have an inkling as to how long I’ve waited for this.” He whispered reverently, caressing her sides with his gloved hands, “I don’t want to stop. I want to keep you right here and never let go.”

Nemesis raised her hand to pat the demon’s head as she felt it rest on her shoulder.

“I’m not leaving anytime soon, Lucifer.”

She watched as he raised his head once more, his eyes full of uncharacteristic longing and melancholy.

“But you will. Tomorrow morning, you’ll be leaving me here, all alone.”

She sighed, carding a hand through his black locks.

“Then allow me to give myself to you, Lucifer. Before I go.” She whispered.

She felt more than saw the sudden shift in his mood—from sadness to unadulterated desire. His hand on her side gripped her a little harder, more possessive in nature, pressing her impossibly closer to him.

“Nemesis--” He pressed his lips against her forehead, “Deep in me, I’ve always known that you wanted to do this. So I’ll kiss you. And I’ll do it more than once.” The demon’s other hand crept towards her face, cradling and tilting it towards him, “Let me kiss you over and over again, as much as I’d like. Spend your last night in Devildom here with me—all night long, until the break of dawn—I’m not letting anyone else have you now.”

“You’re mine.” And with that, Lucifer finally broke and kissed her passionately.

\--☆☆--☆☆--

Come morning, Lucifer found himself standing before the Prince of Hell’s castle. With purpose and a determined face, he invited himself in and made his way straight to the other’s office.

Upon arrival, he immediately noticed Barbatos keeping guard outside, smiling—as if expecting him.

“Lucifer, what a surprise.” Though his tone implied that he was expecting him.  
“Is Lord Diavolo here?” He asked, straight to the point.

The other smiled wider and opened the doors, inviting the Avatar of Pride inside.

“Of course, of course. Come in.”

He went inside and saw the Prince of Hell twirling a pen with a hand, leaning comfortably back on his chair.

“Lucifer, to what do I owe this visit, hm?” The higher demon did nothing but beam.

The addressed demon shifted. Though he resolved to do this for real earlier in the morning, thinking about it, this is still something that he is not used to. After all, he’s not sure if the request he’s about to make will still be granted, given that he already asked for a huge favor from this very demon before. But he must try—for her sake. For _HIS_ sake. 

“Diavolo— about Nemy…” he trailed off.

The Prince of Hell laughed out loud before he could even get the chance to finish his sentence.

“Yes, of course. I knew it, hahaha.” He calmed himself before continuing, “What do you say we ask her to extend her stay, hm?”

Surprise registered in Lucifer’s system.

“I told you—you’d be pining over Nemesis, didn’t I?” the other demon all but smirked.

_So, that's what he meant. Well, of course, he would know. Fuck Diavolo._


End file.
